Early Christmas Trees
by Hannahtardis11
Summary: Whouffle when the doctor arrives early for Christmas.


Clara heard Christmas carols from the back garden. On a Saturday. And in the holiday spirit. Clara walks over to her window.

The Doctor was Stood in the garden, trying to find a place to put an outdoor Christmas tree.

She opens her bedroom window and tries not to giggle. " Don't even think about it."

He jumps and the tree almost falls over, but he catches it just in time.

" What? Why! It's a tree! A Christmas tree!" Said the doctor looking up at Clara blushing in embarrassment.

" I see that. " A few giggles sneak past her lips and into the chilled air.

" It's still November."

" It... what? It's November? I... " he frowns and glances at the tree. " What's the date?"

" November the 16th. " Clara pops her brows, like she's imparting a great secret. " Over a month to go."

Oh... " he looks a little forlorn. " I... I thought... I'm a month out. I thought it was December."

" Not just yet. " Holding her chin in one hand, she peeks down at him, still smiling. " Cold out there?"

" It is, actually... Um... Well. I should- I should probably drag this back to the TARDIS then... " now blushing.

" Better idea. " Clara suggests as her smile softens. " Come inside and have cocoa first. Warm up a little. Hm?"

" Ooh... well... Yes, I'd quite like that. " He smiles and gently lays the tree down. " Um, is the door open?"

" Coming to get you. " Clara winks, then disappears from her window with a swish.

He giggles as butterflies flutter in his tummy, and he trots over to the back door to wait.

A moment later, and she swishes it open, giggling at his rosy cheeks and bright eyes.

" Hello."

" Hi... " He leans in but stops " Ah... Are we okay to... " air-kisses.

He has just enough time to catch her rolling her eyes before one hand's at the back of his neck and she is kissing him.

He gasps at the contact but he's quick to wrap his arms around her, letting out a soft groan as he works his lips against hers.

She keeps it up just long enough to hear another one of those delicious little whines, before Clara tugs her head back, her hands resting on his shoulders, soft, pink lips a little fuller than they were a moment earlier.

" I think we just did." She smiled.

" Blimey... " he swallows the lump in his throat. " Um... I'd- I'd quite like another one of those..."

Another fluttery wink from his impossible girl. " Maybe later. Come in for chocolate."

" Yes ma'am... " he giggles and ushers her inside, pulling the doors closed behind him*

She sweeps off to the fridge instead of lingering, pulling some milk from it before rifling through a cupboard for cocoa power.

" Not saving the world this evening, then?"

" Nah, plenty of time for that. I wanted to have a tree ready for you... Honestly thought it was December. " huffs softly.

" That's very kind of you " before turning to smile at him. " But generally, people don't do trees on their own. It's a together thing."

" Oh, well... I've never put a tree up before. " He blushes a little and looks down at his feet, fidgeting with his fingers.

" So we'll do the one in the back garden together. When we're closer to the season. " Holds her hands out for him.

He takes her hands and smiles hopefully. " Really? I'd like that."

She gives his hand a tight squeeze, paired with a glowing smile, before turning to pour his cocoa.

He hums delightedly and his hearts skip a few beats at the prospect.

" You've never put up a tree? You don't even have one on the TARDIS? " Clara muses, pouring the milk into a mug and stirring the mountain of cocoa powder at the bottom.

" Well... um... I've never done it really. Amy and Rory did it for me, but I've never done it" more blushing.

" None of that. " With a swift nod and a big, big swirl of whipped cream atop his warm drink, Clara hands over the mug, her lips twitching with her smile.

" No loafing, or slacking with me, Doctor. You're pulling your weight with this tree."

" Oh, of course! Yes, of course I'll help." He giggles a little and takes a sip of his cocoa, getting cream on his nose. Clara gets the cream off with a laugh.

And he pulls her finger to his lips and sucks the cream off, giggling.

Which, in turn, triggers a soft blush Clara drops her gaze as a small flutter wings in her tummy. " How... Ahhm. Is it?"

" Ooh, it's just scrumptious. " He giggles again and kisses the tip of her finger.


End file.
